


Reigning in Leopold's Granddaughter

by capnvanillawithsprinkles, Xevn



Series: Queries to Human Resources [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevn/pseuds/Xevn
Summary: Regina has been asked to teach the newest department head to behave for work. This one is safe for work. I strongly doubt any of the rest of it will be.





	1. The Need for Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second idea I had in this group of stories dealing with complaints to Human Resources and our favorite two ladies. In this one, Regina is the Director of HR and Emma is a lowly department head that keeps getting into trouble. I doubt this one will have many chapters, but let's see where it goes.

CFO Gold did not believe in wasting time or mincing words. Of this, Regina Mills knew well. Gold, Whale and she saved the company from Leopold’s foolishness too many times to count. The infirmity of the man’s body made their competitors underestimate the man. Whale’s ability to charm the chairman, Leopold’s seat, and the shareholders into following his lead could not be replicated. However, Regina Mills oversaw who worked within the company with one notable exception. Together the three kept White Technologies at the forefront of American business.

 

Mills tapped her long red nails on the surface of the conference room table. “I don’t understand how this is my problem. You hired her. You knew she did not have the bearing or the sense of decorum to be a department head. That was the choice you made, gentlemen. Please explain to me how this is my problem. What exactly do you want me to do about it?”

 

Whale, as she expected, blanched at her anger. Then, he leaned forward, and stage whispered, “Do you still” he glanced behind him to make sure the door had remained closed “discipline adults for fun and entertainment?”

 

‘Oh.’ The lightbulb in her head glowed brightly. She turned her eyes on the CFO again. “Let me get this straight; you called me in for an emergency meeting because you want me as the Director of Human Resources to make the founder’s granddaughter my slave so that she won’t embarrass the company or her grandfather.” If this had been about any other woman in the company, she would have stormed out the doors immediately, but this was about that adorably annoying blonde that has appeared in her office a multitude of times in the last few months.

 

“Yes,” they answered in sync sheepishly smiling at each other.

 

“What about if Leopold finds out?” she asked knowing that keeping this a secret from the old man would not be difficult.

 

Robert laughed, “Even if he saw you holding a flogger in your hand, he would not believe that perfect little Regina Mills would behave like that. He believes you are a bible thumping spinster, not a lesbian with a domination fetish.”

 

“Who knows? Maybe the shock of it all would make the dirty fucker finally die of a heart attack. God knows this company would be better off without him.” Whale went to pour himself another bourbon. “Regina, we only ask because she will inherit this company. We need her happy, and controllable.”

 

“What do I get out of it?”

 

“That all depends on you. Worst case scenario, Emma Swan becomes a well-behaved adult that is frightened of you. Best case scenario, you get a gorgeous new plaything that can be brought to heal when the man passes.”

 

*****

 

A quick rap of knuckles signaled that once again Emma Swan graced her doorway. Learning from previous mistakes, only the blonde’s head and shoulders appeared through the gap in the entrance to her office. Regina peered over the top of her glasses at her.

 

“I don’t recall sending you an invitation to my office this morning.” She raised an eyebrow in a challenge before allowing her eyes to fall back on the report on her desk.

 

“Mary Margaret sent me. My outfit offends her sensibilities,” she whispered in a petulant tone.

 

“Hmm” She took her glasses off and dropped them on the pile of paper on her desk. “I can’t judge whether or not your work attire is suitable if I can’t see it. Now, can I?” 

 

Emma beamed at her. “Does this mean I can come in your office?”

 

The director rolled her eyes at the apparent joyous response. “Yes, Miss Swan, that’s exactly what that means.” She pointed at the chair across her desk. “Please  take a seat.”

 

The blonde swiftly moved into the office and took the offered chair. 

 

Caramel eyes traced over the neckline of her blouse. Although it displayed some cleavage, the depth of the plunge did not warrant a complaint. 

 

“Tell me exactly what she objected to because your blouse is surprisingly tasteful.”

 

Her mind had a split second to sound the alarm when a wicked grin covered pale pink lips. The blonde stood, turned and bent over all in one quick move. “She says my leather pants are too tight to be acceptable. But, look I can bend over in them and everything.”

 

The director painfully swallowed as her tongue felt like it grew in size. “I see. Could you please resume sitting.” It angered the older woman when Emma crawled beneath her skin. She knew the tips of her ears glowed bright red. With any luck, Miss Swan would fail to notice. Sliding her glasses back on, the director acquired her regal pose. “You, my dear, have so much to learn. Those pants, though breathtaking, are not work attire.”

 

“But, I don’t have anywhere else to wear them.” 

 

Regina hated to admit it, but that whine sounded cute in her ears. “Miss Swan, the first time you came in here you complained because Mr. Jones wanted to know if you prefer Kielbasa or tacos.”

 

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. “Killian was being gross going on and on about his favorite fish tacos and winking at me excessively.” Emma leaned forward in her chair allowing the gap in her shirt to expand. Dark eyes traced the milky skin where it disappeared into a navy blue satin bra. A pink tongue wet her lips before continuing. “I have to give him credit. There is something to be said for edibles that are so lovely you have to use your tongue.”

  
  


The image in Mills mind tightened the muscles in her core; dampness became a mild issue. “Miss Swan, that’s enough.” Her sharp tone silenced the younger woman instantly.”Let me continue.” She glared pointedly at the blonde before failing to erase the infuriating smirk.

 

“The second visit you popped in bringing me chocolate dipped fruit.” 

 

“It was a thank you.”

 

Regina huffed. “You wanted to watch me eat chocolate dipped bananas. What kind of fool do you take me for?” 

 

“A really hot one. Mal has this photo of you that has to be ten years old, and you're decked out in leather with a whip coiled in between your fingers, and I must say it has gotten me off many mornings in the shower.”

 

Speechless, the director stared slack-jawed at the woman sitting across from her. Emma’s eyes glistened with mischief.

 

With her lips curled in an angry sneer, “And, on one occasion recall, you dripped on my carpet soaked to the bone. That should be the only type of wetness you and I discuss in this office!”

 

The biting snark stunned the blonde into a reflexive answer. “I didn’t expect it to be raining that morning.”

 

“And you were totally unaware that it made your white dress transparent?” The flash in dark chocolate eyes spoke of violence.

 

A flirty smirk appeared on the younger woman’s face. “I thought I would give you something sweet to suck on while you thought of me and all my wetness.”

 

“How dare you say such things to me? You are one bratty little sub, aren’t you?”

 

Emma threw back her head and laughed. “Mal has always said I am. What are you going to do about it? Spank me?”

 

The director smacked her open palm on her desk. “Not at the office.”Cutting the blonde off, the gauntlet thrown, Regina stood behind her desk. “If you want to meet the woman from the photo understand when she comes out she will be less than pleased with your antics. I am a consummate professional. I will always be so. If you are trying to gain my attention, you have it in the worst possible way. If this is some twisted joke your grandfather put you up to”

 

Dropping to her knees and crawling to the desk, plaintive green eyes stared up in awe, “I would never do anything that sick old bastard asked. He’s never so much as mentioned your name in any of our meetings.” She chewed on her lower lip before speaking again. “ He did say that I have increased sales.”

 

“I know you have. I gave Leopold that data in the first place. Your presence in the office is distracting, but the sales department has doubled its numbers in your brief tenure.”  Regina stood and placed her hands on her desk leaning over it, dominating the space above the woman on her knees. “Now then, your behavior in the office needs to change. You need a firm hand. Do we agree?”

 

The blonde visibly shuddered. “Yes, please.”

 

“What happened to your last mistress?”

 

Emma’s head bowed, and her shoulders rolled inward. She sniffed back what looked like tears and shrugged. “She tired of me. She said I am too much work for the payoff. She divorced me for a younger plaything. I found out later that she was only interested in my money. But, she said I wasn’t worth the big payday.” A pale hand angrily wiped at tears. “I haven’t found anyone at any of the clubs, but then I came to complain and here you were, a goddess hiding behind a desk.”

 

Regina wrote something on a sticky note and held it out to her. “We’ll see if you still think that tomorrow. Arrive at 7. Make sure you eat a healthy meal, meat, and green vegetables. Drink plenty of water. And, for god’s sake quit taunting the staff. You are dismissed.”

 

As soon as the girl stepped out of hearing range, the director dialed a number she knew well. “It seems we have an acquaintance in common?”

 

She could hear the aging blonde puffing on her cigarette. “I guess she finally told you. Do you want me to reserve a playroom for you?”

 

“Make it for 7:30 and hold it for me the rest of the evening. She’s meeting me at the club at 7, but I want time to discuss expectations and limits before we begin.”

 

“You’ve always been a stickler for the paperwork.” Mal paused for another drag. “She’s well suited for you. Bratty enough to need a lot of correction, sweet enough to be the perfect playmate when you want it. She’s one of the most attentive girls I have ever seen.”


	2. Testing Her Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, doubting Emma's abilities to endure arranges a playdate at the club.

Lily leaned against the desk. “You know the rules, Em, even you have to sign-in.” Exasperated and disgruntled the concierge pushed the book toward the blonde for the third time.

 

“Quit being so dramatic, Lil. You know you love me. Pretty, please can I sign in later?” she batted her eyes coquettishly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?” The blonde’s demeanor turned on a dime.

 

The brunette pushed forward into the blonde’s space. “Why do you want to skip signing in? You’ve never, ever had a problem with it before even when you were underage.”

 

“Ugh,” Emma growled. “Fine. Give me the fucking pen.”

 

“Gladly.” Lily handed her the pen and pointed to the correct line in the book. “But, I still want to know why.”

 

The blonde scribbled her name quickly and tossed the offending instrument away. Ignoring the irritated huff from the woman at the desk, she stalked over the entrance to the private club and tried to open the door.

 

“I’m not hitting the magic button until you, one sign the book legibly and two tell me why you are trying to cover up that you were here.”

 

The blonde knocked her fist against the wall. “Damn it. Why is it that you suddenly care so much?”

 

Lily clucked her tongue at the woman having a minor fit in her presence. “I told you I couldn’t be your outlet anymore. I can’t take up the slack from that ridiculous arrangement you had with Cruella. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care. So, suck it up, Swan. Tell me, why are you avoiding anyone knowing you are here?”

 

“I’m not avoiding them knowing I’m here, just my time of arrival.” Emma unbuttoned her long black coat revealing long legs, skimpy leather shorts and the tiniest of a lacey strap across her chest leaving very little to the imagination. “I have a chance at making a good impression with a mistress. If I screw this one up, I don’t know what I will do. I need someone like her in my life. She told me to be here at 7, but I couldn't sit and wait and home any longer. I was climbing the walls. I’ve cleaned every surface to the point I would be willing to lick my floor.”

 

Lips painted purple smirked. “I’m glad for you, Em. You deserve the best. You really do. I know it doesn’t seem that way, but I quit being your go-to because you need someone who can accept you for who you are. You are too much for me to handle, but it doesn’t mean I care for you any less.”

 

The blonde sighed. “I know. By any chance, does mom still have an amazing healthy spread of food tucked away in your private lounge?”

 

“Ooo. Someone forgot to eat.” Lily laughed. “Go see mom in the VIP. I will call her to let you know that you need to be fed.”

 

Emma leaned forward. “I don’t need to be fed by her. I just need a healthy meal. I was told meat and leafy greens.”

 

“And, as usual, you have an empty frig.”

 

“Seriously, I can burn cereal. Why would I have any food in the house that doesn’t microwave?” With a dramatic eye roll, Emma signed the book more legibly and left the arrival time blank. “When MIstress MIlls arrives can you make up an excuse for me to be early?”

 

Lily tucked an errant blonde strand behind her old friend’s ear. “I will tell her you came early to make sure she ate correctly and that mom supervised.”

 

“You are the best, Lil.”

 

Waving her off, she shouted, “Be on your best behavior.”

  
  
  
  


*****

 

“No. Swan, precious. If I know anything, Regina Mills does not consider iceberg lettuce as a leafy green. Either eat your spinach and kale salad or disobey your instructions. Those are your choices.”

 

“Fine.” The blonde growled and speared the offending vegetables. Chewing in exaggerated movements. “Truthfully, she didn’t say anything about it being leafy. She said green vegetables.”

 

Mal used a finger to push the plate closer. “I can count on one hand the number of occasions that you have voluntarily eaten a vegetable.”

 

“I eat my veggies.”

 

The older woman’s laugh came out as a derisive snort. “French fries do not count. Nutritionally, they are bankrupt. Now, eat.”

 

Emma bit into another bite of steak and moaned. “If salads tasted as good as a steak I would be happier.”

 

Mal’s eyes traveled behind where Emma sat; a throat cleared. 

 

Guiltily, Emma turned her head to observe the woman standing behind her. “Hi.”

 

A severe dark eyebrow shot up. “I believe I told you to eat before coming here.”

 

Mal reached across the table and squeezed younger blonde’s hand.“This is where I take my leave. Emma, be honest. Regina doesn’t do half-measures. Go all in or don’t. She deserves everything you have as much as you do.”

 

Nodding to both, she left. Worried emerald eyes glanced up at the woman standing at the edge of the table. “I’m sorry. I’m not much of a cook. I’ve had dinner with Mal and Lily regularly for most of my life. I panicked, so I fell into a comfortable routine. I didn’t think it would upset you. I thought your instructions were to eat before we played. I didn’t realize the location mattered.”

 

Regina’s eyes scanned her face searching for disingenuousness but found none.  “Next time, listen more carefully.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Now, why are you wearing a trenchcoat inside the club?”

 

Emma shifted uncomfortably and ducked her head. She answered in an indecipherable mumble.

 

“Again, please, and this time enunciate.”

 

Shoulders sagging, blonde curls blocked the view of her face as Regina tried to decipher why Emma diminished before her eyes. “I chose my clothes for you. I wouldn’t wear these for anyone else.”

 

“I see.” Regina slipped into the booth and pulled out an Ipad and began clicking away at the screen. “I suggest you finish your meal so that we can get started.”

 

*****

 

Although her face remained passive, Regina’s heart sped with the gorgeous creature’s response. I chose my clothes for you.

 

“Now, Miss Swan, I suspect you can answer questions while you chew. A simple yes or no will suffice.”

 

The blonde nodded; it didn’t hide the woman’s apparent disgust for the greens she consumed. 

 

“First, I want to compliment you for following my guidelines for eating. I can tell that you do not appreciate the salad. In the future, if this arrangement works, we will have to find vegetables that are more to your liking.” 

 

Mischevious green eyes flicked her way. “I have never met a vegetable I liked that wasn’t a potato or deep fried or both.”

 

The brunette sighed. At work, the blonde bounced into her office exuberant and overbearing, but the childlike sentiment forced a smile on dark red lips.

 

“I guess we should begin discussions. Let’s begin with your preferences before I state my expectations.” A few taps of her fingers, and the Ipad screen filled with text.

 

“Miss Swan, when I ask if it is something you enjoy, please answer either yes or no. If it is something you are unsure about we can discuss it later.”

 

The blonde stuck another bite of steak in her mouth and nodded eagerly.

 

“Do you like to be tied up?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Paddled.”

 

“God, yes.”

 

“Flogged.”

 

A blonde hair bounced as her head nodded vociferously. “Yep.”

 

“Whipped.”

 

Emma shifted in her seat. The skin of her neck flushed red.

 

“Love it.”

 

“I said yes or no. That’s twice you disobeyed.”

 

Green-blue eyes rolled. “Yes, mistress,” she huffed feigning annoyance.

 

“Degradation.”

 

“No.”

 

“Voyeurism.”

 

“No.”

 

“Domination.”

 

“I think that’s obvious.”

 

“Sensory deprivation.”

 

The blonde opened her mouth to speak and then paused. “Am I allowed to say no now, but admit it might change if we stay together for more than a night or two?”

 

“Of course. My list is a starting point, not the end game.”

 

Emma nodded slowly. “I have trust issues, so no for now. I wouldn’t mind a blindfold--I’m not willing to try more than that right now. But, if it’s something you are in to and we are together long enough, then I would be willing to try it.”

 

Regina’s eyes lifted watching the blonde talk. A sincere woman had replaced the ridiculous flirt that dropped into her office to tease and torment.

 

“Let’s not make long term plans until we’ve played. For all that I know about you, you could be more into posing than participating.” She used her finger to scroll the page.

 

“Penetration.”

 

“Yes.” The word and the tone did not match.

 

Coffee eyes scrutinized the face that resembled a mask for the first time since they met. “Is there something I should know?”

 

Emma sighed. “No. It goes back to the trust issues. We can talk about it if you want, but I do want you to know I’m not saying no. But, you won’t see me getting overly excited for it either.”

 

Red lips curled, and an eyebrow rose. “Challenge accepted. Let’s see if I can change your tune.”

“Do you have any ailments or weaknesses I should know about?”

 

“Asthma. But, it’s only triggered in allergy season and by too much perfume. It shouldn’t be a problem. Mal keeps an inhaler in her office for me just in case.”

 

“Hmm. It seems you have finished your dinner.” Regina turned the iPad for Emma to read over. “Please sign the bottom with your finger after you have read the contract. I don’t play without one. I have found that since I like leaving marks and bruises that it is best to have permission in writing.” 

 

Green eyes carefully read every line. Then, she signed the electronic document before pushing the tablet toward its owner. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask me about knife or wax play or even anal.”

 

Without giving anything away, Regina signed as well. “Those are all things I don’t do with someone I can’t read or anticipate their responses. “ She double tapped the power button and let the device shut down. “All things to revisit some other time.” She dropped the tablet in her bag and retrieved something else.

 

Their eyes met. Regina ran her tongue over her lower lip before leaning across the table to place a key in front of the blonde. “Take the key. We are in the burgundy suite. Go to the room. Take off your coat. Light the fire. Then, take up whatever position you think will please me next to the hearth.”

 

The blonde wrapped her long fingers around the key. She swallowed and bit her lower lip as she stood. “Yes, mistress.”

 

“And, Miss Swan, keep in mind that your bratty sub act is cute, but I’m in no mood for it tonight. I want to see what you enjoy. Let’s not push my buttons on the first go.”

 

*****

 

Regina’s heels clicked as she strode purposefully toward her favorite room. She drew in a deep breath before opening the door. Intentionally leaving her back to her plaything, the mistress took the time to see how the sub had prepared the room. The blonde had dimmed the overhead lights allowing the reflection of the fire to dance across the walls. She had also lit the few decorative candles strategically placed around the room. No music played, but the woman had tucked her shoes and coat into the closet out of the way. Emma had propped the mirrored doors to the armoire filled with usable toys.

 

Mills hummed. The younger woman pleased her by going beyond her instructions for creating the mood. Pivoting in place, the woman turned toward to where the sub sat back on her heels, knees wide. Regina’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at the woman wearing a black lace G-string and a black lacy strap covering her breasts, but allowing her to see the pale skin glowing through it.

 

“Please tell me you wore more than that under your coat.”

 

Emma didn’t lift her eyes from the ground. “If it pleases you, I wore black leather shorts as well, mistress.”

 

Regina’s throat went dry. The sweet voice of the woman on the floor stirred something slithering and dark coiling in her belly.

 

“What would you know about pleasing me?” Grabbing a fist full of hair, the mistress pulled the woman’s head back forcing their eyes to meet.

 

Sneering, the Evil Queen’s eyes traced the pale firm flesh arching backward. “I do like a woman on her knees...after.” Tracing a hand down the prickling flesh of the woman’s back, deft fingers flicked the latch open dropping the pitiful garment to the floor. “I prefer my subs naked. Though I appreciate the view, when we are to play, you should be unencumbered, uncovered, and unprotected. Nothing gets in my way.”

 

With a forceful yank, she dragged the woman across the floor to where shackles hung from chains. 

 

“Red, yellow or green.”

 

Glittering eyes flicked to the dangling objects. “Green.”

 

“Stand.”

 

Emma hopped to her feet.

 

“Raise your arms above your head.” 

 

The Queen moved quickly latching her in place. A smirk formed on red lips.

 

“This is your last opportunity to back out. Are you sure you want this?”

 

Emma’s heart pounded under her breastbone. “God, yes.”

 

Leaving her charge chained in place, Regina walked to the bar and poured her drink. Her eyes traced the moisture beading on the blonde’s skin. She watched the quick breaths that caused the woman’s breasts to rise and fall. She pushed a button and held it as a motor kicked into motion lifting her newest plaything from the floor.

 

“What was I wearing the first time you saw me?”

 

The strange question freely floated in the air challenging Emma to think. Eyes screwed closed and lips pressed firmly closed she swayed lightly as she had given up getting a toe hold. “Gray knee-length dress, black slingbacks, and gold earrings.”

 

A swift hand rained a series of swats to her right buttock swinging her body with the force of it. 

 

Regina tutted her. “Not likely, Miss Swan. I wouldn’t be caught wearing such informal shoes at work. I rarely wear gray outside of funerals and other social affairs.” She tugged the blonde’s chin down forcing their eyes to meet.

 

“Not work. A luncheon with my grandfather.” The words fell from the wayward sub’s lips in a halted stuttering cadence before the presence of mind stilled her tongue.

 

The dominatrix's hand shot out; a loud slap split the air.  She rested the offending hand on a glowing red flank.

 

“Ooo. My new toy doesn’t know her place,” she growled. “Speak when I tell you too. In that case, you were talking back. I don’t appreciate insolence. Do it again, and I will end this.”

 

Emma’s head fell forward. Her loose hair screened her face though the Queen could feel the embarrassed sting on her skin.

 

“Do you have anything to say?”

 

The blonde hair shimmered with a positive motion. 

 

“Permission granted.”

 

“I apologize. My former mistress required immediate verbal responses. I can do better. I  will do better.”

 

The sincerity tickled the woman. Regina stepped back into her plaything’s space allowing her body to still the swinging torso and legs. Warm breath traced heated flesh. 

 

“I’m glad. I know you are better than that. I am certain that beyond the learning curve we can please each other.” 

 

Admiring the curve of the woman’s natural beauty, Regina let the words sink in before lifting the blonde’s chin. As their eyes me, the dom thumbed her lower lip. 

 

“Would you be willing to allow me to blindfold you?” Cupping a soft cheek, she leaned in planting her lips firmly. She kissed the young woman for the first time, hard and slow. Her lips forced the sub’s mouth wide allowing her tongue to explore and taste her latest conquest. 

Feeling Emma’s surrender, she allowed the powerful muscle to dance across the roof of the girl’s mouth and then entwine with the other.

 

“Is that a yes?” Leaving the blonde breathless with her eyes screwed shut, an evil twinkle glinted in dark eyes. 

 

Green eyes sparkled as she nodded her head. “Yes, mistress.”

 

Deft fingers wrapped the silk scarf blocking her eyesight. “Can you see?”

 

“No, ma’am.”

 

Enjoying the gasp falling from pale lips as she traced the muscles of the blonde’s muscular abdomen, Regina dipped her head and traced the thinly veiled lines of muscle and sinew with her lips licking and biting as she went. The body beneath her trembled while the tiniest of whimpers filled her ears.

 

Pink nipples stood rigid; the Queen took her time--her lips teased further up the woman’s torso. “I see you like attention, but do you like punishment?”

 

Emma opened her mouth to respond, then bit her lower lip preventing her mouth from betraying the moment.

 

The silence in the room masked the mistress’s movements. As the blonde began to regain control over her rapidly beating heart, Regina’s riding crop came down creating a sharp sting across her lower back.

 

Emma viciously bit into thin lips desperate to constrain her vocals. 

 

Two quick shots across the back of her thighs cured her of believing she could silence her moans.

“You are learning. I want to hear you scream.” 

 

“Yes, mistress,” she rasped out her body absorbing the series of blows delivered quickly, each in a different location. 

 

As Regina landed another strike under her toy’s shoulder blades Emma’s moans changed tenor--more erotic. 

 

She tossed the flogger into the wooden chest, then poured oil onto her palms. Using the balm to calm the abraded skin from the woman’s neck to her legs.

 

The Queen dropped to her knees to see the damage she had inflicted. Once she knew how Emma’s skin responded, she soothed away some of the discomforts with her tongue, Regina delighted in feeling the muscles tensing beneath her in an attempt to chase the warmth of her mouth. Denying the woman any control, the dominatrix removed her lips.

 

“I decide when and what you feel.” Long nails raked the pale skin of Emma’s rib cage as teeth sank into the meat of her buttock.

“Aigh. God. Mistress. Fuck.” Each word enunciated in a plaintive mew. 

 

Inspecting the condition of her new pet, Regina wrapped one of Emma’s legs around her shoulders. She smiled seeing the professionally trimmed hair and licked her lips seeing the moisture rolling down the woman’s inner thighs. Again, she leaned in sinking her teeth into flesh--this time to the delicate skin glistening with want. With one hand trailing through the slick heat dripping down a  leg, Regina lathed over the bite mark and continued tasting the sweat forming on Emma’s hips and thighs.

 

She blew hot air along the raised a welt before kissing the outside of a hip dappled with tiny freckles.

 

Withdrawing her sticky fingers from the rivulet on the quivering thigh, the mistress slipped the digits through thin pink lips.

 

“Taste yourself. Aren’t you delicious?”

 

Emma hummed her agreement. Wet heat engulfed one of the blonde’s nipples. Regina laved the peak and enjoyed the small happy noises until the blonde lost herself to the moment. As soon as her body relaxed Regina stepped back and harshly delivered a strike swiping across both nipples leaving the sensitive buds screaming.

 

The woman writhed making her swing like a pendulum.

 

“Stay still.” An angry edge took over her voice. Nails dug into a hip, then a shoulder. As Emma’s calmed her breaths and turned her head trying to find her tormentor. Regina watched her while she selected a new instrument. 

 

The blonde’s struggle to right herself inspired her to grab a whip. She snapped it in the air. The sub stilled yet her body shook. The Queen knew that if she could see into those gorgeous emerald pools, the pupil would have eclipsed the verdant color--she could smell the woman’s excitement.

 

“How many stripes do you deserve?”

 

“Deserve, your majesty?”

 

“You are not controlling your body. You deserve a punishment.”

 

Damp blonde tendrils bounced with her head movement. “Ten. One for each minute I failed you.”

 

Red lips curled pleased by the response. “Count for me.”

 

A loud pop and sting near her shoulder. “One.”

 

Another tore the flesh at her hip. “Two.”

 

By the time she yelped ‘Ten” the blonde panted and trembled. A steady whimper made its way from her throat. Too buzzed to notice the thrum of the motor. The cold floor touching her feet startled her enough to squeak.

 

“Shh.” The Queen demurred. “You did well.”

 

Emma’s knees refused to hold her; she crumpled to the floor. Her restraints removed and strong hands assisted her to the bed on the far side of the room.

 

“I apologize. If we ever play at my house, this will be easier. My playroom is designed so that standing isn’t necessary. I guide you on a track to the bed from any station in the room.”

 

The blonde opened her mouth to speak then thought better of it as her mistress guided her down onto the soft bed. 

 

Placing a pillow under the sub’s head, she directed the woman to lie on her side. She used a wash basin and cloth to begin the process of cleaning the skin.

 

“Feel free to speak.”

 

“I was wondering if you have your own dungeon, why are we here?”

 

Pulling the blindfold from her charge’s eyes, Regina wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled down at the woman. “That is reserved for those who I care about--my lovers.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

A dark shadow fell inside jade irises. Seeing this, the older woman took hold of a pale chin using her thumb and forefinger. She forced the blonde to make eye contact. “We aren’t there yet, but that isn’t to say I wouldn’ love for us to get there.”

 

A genuine smile formed on Emma’s face. “I might like that.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few questions for you lovely readers. As I was writing this and the ladies were only being semi-cooperative I realized that Regina needs to know what she is dealing with before she invests. She's seen Emma's bratty behavior, but she hasn't seen her in a scene. She wouldn't trust it until she's taken her for a spin. Now, after this chapter...she has.
> 
> For the next chapter, would you prefer focussing on the aftercare or the next time they meet at the office? I'm trying to decide which way to go.
> 
> Yes, I know this one didn't really have smut, but Regina isn't ready yet...but I bet she will be very, very soon. I hope.


	3. What's Next for Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare and onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one only has a chapter or two left in it. However, I am in the midst of moving, repairing and selling the house I lived in for 17 years. We are moving 5.5 hours south of here...so please forgive me for my inconsistency.

The blonde lay on her stomach with her head sitting on her crossed arms. Emma melted into the bed as Regina continued to wipe a cool cloth over her heated skin. A curtain of golden hair hid the grin on the younger woman’s face.--she relished every moment the older woman lavished her with attention.

Gathering a tube from her purse, the brunette straddled the blonde’s hips as she leaned forward to continue nursing the blonde by rubbing ointment into her wounds. “Is it alright if I put arnica gel on your welts?”

“Please don’t. I like having reminders that someone cared enough to mark me.”

Speechless, Regina sat down using Emma’s ass for her throne. Neither witnessed the other woman’s reaction. Content with the attention, and extremely happy, the younger woman was determined not to upset her caregiver. The queen stared down out her subject, wondering why no one had kept this incredible creature as their own.

“Brat, you worry me. I am going to put gel on all of these on your back, and thighs. But, I will leave a reminder so that every time you sit, you think of our time together.”

Emma hummed as the fingers worked her back. She shivered when lips kissed abraded skin, but she held back all of her comments. She did give a thank you when Regina finished.

With tenderness and speed, the brunette finished her work then slid from her perch.

“Are you leaving me already?” the blonde protested.

Regina silenced her with a harsh swat to the behind. “Hush. I’m not leaving.” The blonde bit her lower lip trying to suppress a moan.

Regina ignored Emma’s reaction; she knew how much discipline affected the woman. The growing puddle on the sheets made it obvious. She lifted the lid from the tray she had placed next to the bed before they started.

“Oh, my GOD!” Emma squealed in delight and wonder. “How did you know?” She pushed her body up off the bed and scrambled to her feet with her eyes glued to the glistening dessert.

“No.” Regina snapped her fingers. “Lie back down,” she chided, but the set of her jaw bespoke of her amusement. Before picking up the plate, she turned to her sub with a questioning look on her face. “Since you have been a good girl, how would you like to eat? Would you like me to sit by the fire and feed you sitting at my feet, or would you prefer us cuddled in the bed?”

The blonde further tortured her lower lip as her eyes traced over her queen starting at her heels then trailed up the shapely legs encased in tight leather to her silk blouse. “Which choice would remove those clothes?”

Shocked at her pet’s forward behavior, Regina froze.

Having watched her mistress’s distress, a sadness overcame Emma. “I’m sorry. I overstepped.” She sighed slipping from the sheets and dropped to her knees. Her eyes never left the floor as she crawled toward where the woman stood silent.

“Subs don’t get to make demands, and I haven’t done anything to deserve your favor.”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control the surge of emotion in her chest. This girl more than a decade her junior wanted her, not her money, not her position of power in the company--Emma didn’t need it; the girl would inherit the whole thing and then some when the old man died. The blonde wanted her: her mood swings, her temper, and her strength wrapped around her body. A cautious hand wrapped around Regina’s ankle and lifted her foot. Suddenly, warm lips created a tingling line on the skin peeking out of the top of her heels. As each kiss landed, the blonde plucked off the Louboutin before the girl carefully placed her foot back on the ground. She repeated the process with the other foot. Tender caresses never wandered higher than mid-calf. The display of respect and deference tied the older woman’s tongue.

Emma put her forehead on Regina’s bare feet and whispered, “Please forgive me. I’ve wanted this for so long that my mouth got ahead of me.”

The queen’s heart ached at the fantastic exhibition of submission. In all her years of having someone under her thumb, this act only came through making a demand. Emma freely offered devotion she had never witnessed. Red nails buried into blonde hair tugging the woman’s head upward, bringing the blonde onto her knees.

Regina pressed a finger to thin, pink lips. “Shh.”

“I’m touched by your gesture. I truly am.” Tears welled at the edges of chocolate orbs. “If you were able to choose how this night plays out, what would you want?”

The blonde swallowed harshly. “Part of me wants to pull these pants down to your ankles and show you my favorite talent. But, if I do that, then you will think that’s all I want from you. I’m afraid tonight would be a one-time event.” Her voice strained and constricted with regret hanging in her words. “Another, larger part wants you to drop the pants and the shirt, then feed me while snuggled together talking.” Pale skin turned vibrant pink under her mistress’s scrutiny.

A smirk played upon red lips.

“What? I have a thing for skin to skin contact.”

A toothy smile stretched across the older woman’s face. “Most people do.” She caressed Emma’s cheek and asked, “Which is it? You have spelled out the two options plainly, but what do you want?”

PIercing green eyes lifted from the floor to stare boldly into those of her mistress. “I want you in whatever way you are willing to give. I’m offering myself to you in whatever way you wish for, however long you like.”

Touched by the sentiment though fear welled in her belly, the dominatrix surged forward kissing the girl on her knees. “Undress me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Timid fingers unsnapped her skintight pants, slipped beneath the waistband and pulled the downward in a practiced motion--that thought created more than a little discomfort for the older woman.

Those same fingers made quick work of the buttons of her silk blouse before the sub hung the clothes with great care in the closet.

While her back was turned, Regina’s head made the decision her heart could not. She removed her bra and thong. Ignoring the other woman as she took care of the garments, Regina picked up the plate holding a large slab of cheesecake with a brownie bottom drizzled in caramel sauce and a fork.

When Emma finished her task, she smiled at seeing her queen propped up in bed holding the dessert. The woman patted the spot beside her, signaling for her to join. The blonde leaped onto the bed filling the correct space almost instantly.

“Open.” The brunette cut a piece with the fork and swirled it through the sticky sweetness on the plate before offering it to the waiting mouth.

Her bed-mate’s positively sinful moans made the queen smile. She tossed a leg over a well-defined stomach pinning the blonde beneath her. “Now, for every bite, I get a truth.”

Emma nodded obediently, trying to ignore the wetness tracking across her abdominal muscles.

“When did you see me at Leo’s luncheon?”

Green eyes closed as the blonde shifted below her in an attempt to sit up. “No. You are staying where you are. Answer the question.”

“You were young. Maybe, right out of college. This was before my parents died. I was still in my pudgy, ugly duckling phase. Inch thick glasses, frizzy hair. You arrived a little late with Mr. Gold and his wife.”

She cut another bite and squeezed Emma’s ribcage with her legs. “Open your mouth.”

The fork left a streak of caramel across thin lips. Regina gasped as her dark eyes savored the languid movements of the woman’s mouth beneath her. She sat the plate down on the bed next to them. Regina leaned over brushing hardened peaks to scrape over the heated flesh beneath her. “You were the gawky girl I found crying in the garden.”

Emma’s mouth stilled momentarily then a whimper escaped. Shorthairs and wet velvety lips scraped across the younger woman’s lower stomach. She writhed in excitement, feeling every bit of Regina’s arousal.

“Guilty. I couldn’t explain it at the time, but I felt compelled to hide in the trees and watch you eat. When they moved the party indoors, I tucked myself into the drapes or found an excuse to walk through the room.”

“You followed me around for hours after our short conversation, but other than developing a habit of watching from a distance a corner we never spoke again.” Shifting her weight to her forearms, Regina’s tongue slid over sweet-stained lips. “When did you become Emma Swan?”

Shivering beneath her mistress, Emma stuttered her response. “I’ve gone by Emma since my senior year in high school. I shed my baby fat and wanted to be a new me. After the divorce, I refused to stay Emma deVille, and I couldn’t stand going back to being a Blanchard-White. So, I chose Swan.”

“How did you come up with that name?”

“Favorite memory.”

Regina’s taunting tongue went from savoring the caramel to turning the blonde into her meal. She forced her way between luscious pink lips. She used the powerful muscle to steal remnants of their dessert from a compliant mouth. She explored and devoured while Emma allowed her full control of the encounter.

“What changed your mind about working for Leopold? If I remember correctly you told Gold that you would rather be flayed alive than work for him?”

From her superior position, Regina watched pain filled eyes flutter open then slam closed. “I was always either the dumb blonde or the spoiled rich girl anywhere I worked. No one wanted to give me the chance to prove myself. Funny thing, Whale and Gold both promised me that they would fire me if I didn’t impress them.”  
?”

“Yet, here you are. Babygirl, they underestimate you at every turn, don’t they?” Regina’s tongue poked out as she surveyed the writhing mess beneath her. She grabbed then squeezed a nipple viciously. She enjoyed the delightful moans falling from the young woman’s mouth. With a ferocity she had never tapped, Regina’s hips gripped mercilessly. Her cunt throbbed as it raked across pale flesh.

“I believe I told you that you would grow into a beautiful swan. And, as usual, I was correct,” she panted out the words. “And, I remember you had a ridiculous name. Wasn’t it Beatrice Emmaline Blanchard-White?”

Emma cringed at her old name, then flexed her stomach and rocked her hips to meet the woman moving above her. The apparent effort to shake off the ghost of her past brought a smirk to villainous lips. The blonde turned her head to the side and scrunched her face concentrating on her task. “You remember too well,” she panted out.

“Pet, are you in pain?”

Her lips twitched into a smile. “No, but I want to please you.”

Grinding harder, Regina’s grin faded as her head fell back and lips parted in want. “As you should. You allowed yourself to orgasm twice without my permission. The least you could do as assist me in achieving mine.”

The older woman’s movements lost their gracefulness as she neared the edge.  
“Oh, God, you feel good beneath me.” Her back arched providing Emma the delicious view of sweat dripping down the valley of her breasts; her torso craned back making the elongated line of a bow from her pelvis to the hair dangling from the back of her head.

Emma’s eyes soaked up every inch of skin memorizing every detail she feared she would never again have the opportunity to witness, a goddess in bliss.

*****

Tired and debating some of her life choices, Emma dropped into her office chair. A few days ago, she couldn’t sit for more than a few seconds without the harsh reminders of what the queen had done to her. Seconds later, her mind would trace over the things she had done for the HR director first with her abs, then fingers and ending with her tongue. They had talked, explored, and fucked the night into oblivion. When the encounter ended, Emma believed she had finally found her soulmate. Her heart sang, but then the next day the harsh look she received made it clear the Miss Mills had no interest in speaking to her again.

“Emma, I am glad to see you took my advice. You have dressed better all week.” Mary Margaret chirped as she dropped a few files in her inbox. “I hope you keep up the professionalism. Have a great weekend.” She called over her shoulder, waving. Some moments, the blonde prided herself on how her co-workers treated her as an equal. But, then there were moments like these that she genuinely wished they remembered she would inherit everything and choose to keep their mouths closed. Judging by how the M&M jovially ran for the elevators a full ten minutes early and Killian Jones seemed to be lurking waiting for the right time to present whatever half-assed innuendo he has formulated, she had their friendship, not their respect.

She sighed, watching the greasy haired man move her direction--how she wished his interest lie with anyone else.

“Love, I rather miss your cleavage. Feel free to let us see those tits any day.” Killian sat on the edge of her desk. “Me and the boys are going out for drinks tonight. Do you want to join?”

Internally, she shivered in revulsion. “No.” The blonde’s head didn’t lift from the document she read. She knew everyone noticed her toned down if not melancholy demeanor this week. A few comments had been tossed her way, but she ignored them. “I’m not really feeling up to it.”

“Come on. You could spend an evening getting to know Jeffrey and me. We’d liven up your night. I’d even be willing to make you into an Emma sandwich if you know what I mean.”

She tossed the pen onto the waiting papers. “Mr. Jones, have I, in any way, encouraged your attention?”

“No.” Dumbstruck, he stared with his mouth hanging open.

“When you crudely asked if I preferred Kielbasa or fish tacos I thought you had rightly understood that I have no interest in men. None. As in an Emma sandwich would mean three ladies, not one. No men involved. Capisce?”

He angrily stood. “You’re having your female time, aren’t you?”

“Mr. Jones, that is enough. Report to my office first thing on Monday morning. We will discuss what constitutes sexual harassment and that discussion will be quickly followed by me finding you new employment opportunities. Miss Swan does not need or want your attention.”

Emma froze the second that raspy voice that haunted her memories for the last week began to eviscerate the cad. Her heart beat against the confines of her ribcage attempting to rupture through to land on the desk. Reticent as to what brought the queen of her dreams to her office, she lifted her eyes to meet those of the head of Human Resources.

“Good evening, Miss Mills. Thank you for intervening.” Though Emma acknowledged her presence, she quickly trained her green eyes trained on her work afraid they would give away too much.

The two waited while Jones grumbled his way out of the area and wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation.

Concern showed on the older woman’s face. “You haven’t dropped in to see me all week. I was wondering if everything was alright.”

The blonde opened her mouth to speak and then thought better of it.

She didn’t see the subtle worry lines forming around plump lips. Eyes like melted caramel traced over hunched shoulders, a defeated appearance.

“You said I shouldn’t bother you unless you sent for me. As much as I would love to believe our little playtime last week would change your opinion of me, you didn’t look all that pleased to see me the next day in the elevator. Once I realized the feeling wasn’t mutual, I decided I should leave you be.” A sad smile crept across her lips. “You aren’t the first person who thought I was fun for a night and nothing more. I’m a big girl. I’ll be okay.”

Sensing the pain emanating from the woman at the desk, Regina sat her purse, briefcase, and coat down on the chair beside the door before walking behind the counter. Moving deliberately, but at a steady pace, she strode into Emma’s space. Then, she leaned on the desk next to the pages that held Emma’s interest. She snatched the folder from its location and closed it before dropping it in the tray on the far side of the desk. Yet, Emma still refused to turn her attention away from the burnished wood surface.

“I think I owe you an apology.” The words coming out as little more than a whisper. Regina covered the pale hand closest to her. “You are far more than a plaything to be tossed aside. I don’t have any intentions of letting you go. However, I’m not one to bring my romance to work. The morning you saw me I was afraid you would out us to the office. You didn’t. You could have emailed, or you could have texted me. In fact, I expected you to blow up my phone or fill my inbox. But, sadly, neither happened.”

She lifted the younger woman’s hand and caressed it in her lap. “Did you know that you haven’t taken a lunch break in 7 days? And, you have been putting in 12 to 14 hour days for almost as long. It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“Then what may I ask was your intention?”

Accusing eyes finally met those of a fearful dom. “The same as they were that night. I want to get to know you. But, I want it to be outside of work. As much as it would be beneficial for me to be able to own Leopold’s heir, I would rather have a trusting relationship that has nothing to do with my position or yours. I’m overly cautious because I need Gold and Whale to think we didn’t hit it off because they want me to control you.”

A devious smirk grew across pink lips. “What if I said that I like when you control me?”

Regina’s eyes flew wide. “What?”

Emma cocked her head to the side. “I would rather we work together to play their idea against them than have them keep us apart.”

“I can live with that.” She tugged Emma forward, placing a bruising kiss on her lips. “I walked in here to tell you that I am cooking you dinner. If you behave, you can have dessert and stay for breakfast.”

 


End file.
